Pokemon Sinnoh Adventures Chapter 1 And 2
by sabby1999
Summary: The Beginning of the adventure of Max, Barry and Dawn


Dawn Barry Max

Pokemon Adventures

Chapter One: The Beginning

In one of the biggest mansions of Sinnoh region, the heir of the Berlitz family was packing for her journey that would start the next day. It was the tradition of the Berlitz family that the heir would journey around the Sinnoh region and gather experience. Dawn was about to do the same. She had become 12 years old some months before and was now eligible to journey around with a Pokémon.

"Your bags have been packed" said an old man.

"Thank you Mr. Stevens" replied Miss Dawn.

She could not stop thinking about the big day tomorrow, the day she gets her own Pokémon, when she could start her journey.

Some kilometers away in the bustling city of Jubilife, Max was travelling in a car to get to Twinleaf town to meet his friend Barry. Max and Barry had become friends during the time both were at Pokémon Training School, learning how to become good Pokémon trainers. The wanted to start a journey of their own and catching and training Pokémon and becoming the greatest Pokémon trainer of all time.

The car reached Twinleaf town in about 3 hours and diamond was greeted by Pearl on arrival.

Sometime later they were both playing at the backyard.

"How about starting a Pokémon journey?" asked Max

"As if that's so easy" replied Barry

"Well, we could ask Professor Rowan. He lives close by." Suggested Max

"You're saying that because you haven't met him, he's a grumpy old man" replied Barry

The next morning the boys decided to travel to the lake of rage to spot the red Gyrados.

On their way bumped into Professor Rowan. They were running very fast and at a turn they collided with him. Today however Professor Rowan seemed to be in a better mood. Instead of scolding them he asked them were they were going.

"Uh...Well, we are going to the lake of Rage" stammered Barry

"Why" Prof. Rowan asked back

"To see the red Gyarados" Barry answered truthfully

"Are you two interested in Pokémon" asked Rowan

"Yes" replied both of them at the same time

He went on is way without saying another word.

"Wonder what he wants" said Max when he was gone

"Dunno" replied Barry

That night here was a phone call for Barry from Prof. Rowan asking them to go to his lab.

Max and Barry were puzzled by this, but decided to go.

They reached the lab in half an hour. They knocked on the door and called them in.

"You are thinking why I called you boys here" began Rowan "I want you to help me with my research. I will give you both a Pokémon to train and you will have to observe its growth?"

"Of course we do" cried the boys together.

Since another trainer has already chosen TurtTurtwig as her companion you have to choose between Piplup and Chimchar.

Barry had always wanted a Piplup and was more than happy to choose him. Max too had Chimchar in his mind and choose the fire type.

He gave each of them a strange looking device.

"It is a poke gear; something I obtained from my friend in Johto" said Rowan "It will help you in your journey. It displays the map of the Sinnoh region and can also be used as a phone or watch"

"And this is the pokedex" the professor said handing out a mobile device to Barry and Max." It shows and records any data of any Pokémon you see.

_-The events of the past day had been like a dream and the boys wished it would never end. They were all set for their journey with their bags in packed.

It was a sunny day .Max strode ahead of Barry and was more athletic than him by nature, still both were energetic. Halfway through the journey Max suggested that they should battle each other. Barry agreed and so the battle started.

Max's Chimchar Vs Barry's Piplup

"Moko use Ember" started Max

And the Chimchar opened its mouth and released embers that headed straight for Piplup.

"Dodge it" cried Barry and Piplup jumped on his feet and rolled out of the way of the embers.

But Moko was just too quick and was behind Piplup before it could take a breath. It unleashed a furious attack of nails.

"Don't give up Hiro, use bubble"

Hiro obeyed and bubbles appeared out of its mouth that hit Moko causing critical damage.

"Scratch" shouted Max

"Pound" shouted Barry

The two Pokémon met in mid air both hit each other.

Both Hiro and Moko were KO'd.

"Hiro"

"Moko"

Both trainers shouted for their Pokémon .They hurried and took their Pokémon to the Pokémon Center in Sandgem town.

They rushed through the door and to the desk. Nurse Joy was used to such hasty trainers and quickly calmed them down.

"There's nothing to worry about, they've just fainted. It happens in Pokémon battles all the time" explained Nurse Joy.

She took the two Pokémon with her into another room and advised them to sit down and have some rest.

They didn't remember when they had fallen asleep. They were woken up the next day by Nurse Joy.

"Your Pokémon are back to perfect health" smiled Nurse Joy.

"Thank you Nurse Joy" replied Barry and then tried to wake up Max who was still in his dreams.

It took another half an hour for Max to get up.

"Let's go on our own for the gym challenge at Oreburg City and then meet again to decide who the better of us is"

"For sure" replied Max. "Let's start now" said Barry, very eagerly.

"You can go now if you want to but first I want some sleep"  
"OK" replied Barry" you will be the one lagging behind then" and then strode off.

Chapter Two: Jubilife City

_An hour had passed since Max had left the Pokémon center and since then he had been challenged by many trainer on the way and had won all of them. He was using Moko's pace to move faster than his opponents and strike them first. He and Chimchar were developing a good friendship.

He was walking through the outskirts of Jubilife city when he was challenged by another trainer.

"Hey, I want to challenge you to a one on one Pokémon battle" she called out.

Max turned around and looked. "I am Dawn of Twinleaf town and I wish to challenge you, Trainer"

"For sure I'll battle you. I'm a solo specialist" replied Max pulling out a red and white pokeball and calling out Moko.

Dawn called out Turtwig and the battle began.

"Turtwig, use tackle" said Dawn calmly.

But Moko was much too fast for Turtwig and had landed a series of successful scratches on Turtwig before it could tackle.

"Way to go Moko" said Max "now use ember"

But with Turtwig's superb defense it was not hurt very much and had charged down the field to knock down Moko of its feet.

"Come on Moko, get up and use ember" said Max. "Use your body and smack down on Chimchar" said Dawn. Turtwig jumped up and was about to land on Moko when it opened its mouth and released embers that hit Turtwig on the belly...

A cloud of smoke rose into the air.

"Turtwig" cried Dawn.

"Yeah…nobody can beat me, nobody can beat me…" Max started singing in the most irritating celebration Dawn had ever seen.

But when the smoke cleared, Turtwig was still standing. "Turtwig" Dawn cried in joy.

"What" cried Max in disbelief "how can it still be standing after receiving a critical hit?"

"Well you see, I trained my Turtwig to be that strong" replied Dawn

"Now use tackle" said Dawn.

Max, who was still in shock, forgot to tell his Pokémon to dodge and it only helped Turtwig to tackle Moko and to knock it out.

"Well looks like you have lost the battle. I think your presence of mind is awesome" said Dawn sarcastically.

"WHAT….!...I LOST" SHOUTED MAX and without saying another word he picked up his Pokémon and went to the Pokémon Center in Jubilife City.

_-Dawn was almost shocked at the behavior of this trainer. She had defeated many trainers since her journey had started, everybody must have been sad, but nobody had reacted like this. She had been brought up in a palace had always received the most delicate care, journeying was something very different for her but she was enjoying it.

_Anyway it was a tough battle_ she thought.

Sometime later she was in the Pokémon Center of Jubilife City getting some rest after the long journey from Sandgem Town. "THE JUBILIFE CITY POKEMON CONTEST WILL BE STARTING IN AN HOUR. ALL WHO WISH TO PARTICIPTE PLEASE REGISTER NOW!" someone with a microphone was calling out.

_Pokémon Contest…hmmm…_thought Dawn_…..worth a try…_

She decided that she would register for the contest; after all it seemed to be quite interesting. She saw many other trainers who too were participating in the contest.

_Seems quite famous_ Dawn thought.

The contest was long one, she didn't know how much time had passed since she had participated but it must have been long.

The sun had gone down and she decided have a walk in the park and she met that rude boy again.

"I Challenge you to a rematch" said Max shouting again.

"I accept your challenge" replied Dawn sending out Turtwig.

Max sent out Moko to begin the battle.

"Moko use ember on the ground" said Max.

_On the sand…WHY?_

The ember hit the sand and made dust fly in all directions.


End file.
